Harry Potter and the Pandora's Box
by Hikaru Lee 666
Summary: Sixth Year! And damn it! This fic is now R for mild sexual scenes. rnHarry’s depression has led him to the only way out. But when he’s saved, how will his life take a turn? Suicide, Slash HPDM OCOC OOC Chapter Three up!
1. Servitas a Periculum

Pandora's Box

Warnings: OC, OOC, slash, suicide, murder, OotP Spoilers

Rating: PG- 13 (may change)

A/N: Hey everyone! As some of you may know, I had another fic with the same title. Unfortunately, my computer crashed and I will have to start again. I think this version will be a wee bit better. Please review when you've finished reading this chapter? Thank you very much!

Italics: thoughts 

Chapter 1: Servitas a Periculum

Harry Potter wasn't exactly what you would call...normal. It wasn't his appearance, his unruly black hair and green eyes. It was his past, his present and his future, along with one abnormal thing about his appearance that fits in with his past. Halloween 1981 was when it happened. That night, Harry lost his parents to the hands of the Dark Lord Voldemort. But Harry made history that night, by being the only person to survive the Killing curse, Avada Kedavra. When Voldemort cast the spell, it had rebounded onto him, not killing him, but destroying his body. Harry was left unharmed, apart from the scar on his forehead, shaped like a lightning bolt. It wasn't until he was eleven, that Harry learned the truth. He was a wizard, the most famous wizard in the wizarding world. September 1991 was Harry started Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where he has been studying magic for five years.

This same wizard lay on his bed in a normal muggle house in a normal muggle village, in normal muggle England. His green eyes were closed in an effort to stop the tears from flooding with the memories of his godfather, Sirius Black. At the end of Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts, he and his friends, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood, travelled from Scotland to London to save Harry's godfather from lord Voldemort's revived clutches. Instead of saving him, the trip to London killed him. His cousin Bellatrix Lestrange used a spell to knock Sirius through a veil in the Ministry of Magic. Along with killing Sirius, Lestrange killed Harry's will to live. Sirius was the closest thing to family Harry had. Sirius had been there for him, trying to make up for his twelve-year absence, and he had succeeded.

Harry climbed of his bed and walked over to his windowsill. He stared at the velvet sky. He saw the moon in crescent form. He smiled slightly at its beauty, at how it calmed the war in his mind. Calming the war didn't stop it however. Harry made up his mind there and then. He needed to end the pain and suffering. He walked over to his trunk, and pulled out the pocketknife Sirius gave him. He looked at the blade that would end his life. Harry positioned the blade slightly above his wrist and dragged the knife all the way across, feeling the scarlet liquid leave the wound and seep down his arm. Slowly, the room around him faded as he fell to the floor. He felt his hand lose its grip on the knife. He gave a small laugh before slipping into a dying state.

- - - - -

-

Mr. Vernon Dursley sat on the sofa in the cosy living room of the Dursley household, sipping his tea. He was talking to his wife, Petunia about Mrs. Number 5 from across the road being the nosiest busybody there was, when he heard a thud from upstairs.

"Potter!" he whispered dangerously. He slowly stood up and was instantly thrown back down by a sudden wind. The TV seemed to explode, and the lights burst. The window in the living room shattered and the front door blew open. A large cloaked figure stepped through the doorway and floated up the stairs. Vernon's eyes widened when he _saw_ the figure. The cloak blew open Harry's door, to reveal the dying boy in a pool of blood.

"It is time for you to die!" Death hissed, pulling back the hood to reveal a skull. Death pulled a scythe from his cloak and raised it into the air. As the blade came swinging down, a bright light erupted into Harry's bedroom.

_No!_ Harry thought. _Let him take me! I want it to end!_

The light took a shape. Harry recognised it and searched his mind for whom that form belonged to. Then it hit him.

"No...!"

The light continued to shine as Harry's eyes closed.

Harry slowly regained feeling in his body. He heard voices around him, but couldn't point out the owner. The voices sounded so close yet so far away. His body was stiff, and Harry wanted to keep in this state forever. He felt a soft hand brush his cheek.

"He must never know Dumbldore!" came a familiar voice. ""He must never know, until we are both ready for this."

"I understand. It is amazing. No love has ever been this strong. You must keep a close watch on him."

"I will sir! Thank you!"

"Don't mention it. Severus will take you to your rooms. He will awake any moment."

Harry heard a door close far away. He groaned as he moved his head, and opened his eyes. He was in a dark room, lit only by candles. The room was quite large, about the size of the boys' dormitory, with one single, crimson bed that Harry lay on. Tapestries hung on the wall, depicting a spectacular castle. Albus Dumbldore stood at the foot of the bed, smiling at Harry.

"How are you, my boy?" he asked merrily.

"It was you! You saved me from Death."

"Yes Harry!"

"WHY?" Harry screamed. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO AND BLOODY RUIN IT? I _WANTED _TO DIE! I WANTED TO END ALL THE PAIN I AM FORCED TO ENDURE! THEN YOU COME ALONG AND SAVE ME!"

"Harry, don't you dare say that!"

"WHY NOT? IT'S TRUE! I WITNESSED DEATH AT THE AGE OF _1_ DUMBLEDORE! AND THEN AGAIN AT ELEVEN! TWELVE, FOURTEEN AND FIFTEEN! EVERY YEAR AT THAT DUMP OF A SCHOOL I WITNESS DEATH! THIRTEEN, THE ONE YEAR NOTHING HORRIBLE HAPPENED! I NEVER EVEN KNEW MY PARENTS! I endure sorrow, and pain Dumbldore! Do you expect me to put up with that?"

"Yes. You are the only one who can save the wizarding and muggle world."

"SHUT UP YOU OLD BAT! THAT'S THE PROBLEM! PEOPLE THINK I SHOULD SAVE THEM! I HAVE MY OWN LIFE TO LIVE, AND I WILL NOT WASTE IT ON A PROPHECY WE'RE NOT EVEN SURE IS TRUE!"

"Harry! You have to understand! If you don't fight Voldemort, the world will die!"

"Why me? Voldemort fears you! I am sixteen years old! You are somewhere in your hundreds! You have knowledge most people couldn't even dream of! If you have all these powers, why am I the one who needs to have the fate of the world on his shoulders?"

"The Prophecy-"

"FORGET THE DAMN PROPHECY! IT IS HISTORY! THE ONLY THING KEEPING IT ALIVE WAS THE THING I BROKE IN THE DEPARTMENT OF MYSTERIES! IT'S NOT FAIR DUMBLEDORE! I DON'T EVEN GET A CHOICE! I AM DRAGGED INTO A LIFE I SHOULDN'T HAVE! THAT'S WHY I TRIED TO KILL MYSELF!"

Dumbldore's sapphires stared into Harry's emeralds. Tears seemed to escape from Dumbldore's eyes, causing Harry to gasp.

"I'm sorry Harry. I truly am. For now I think you should rest. Or tour the castle."

"Are we in Hogwarts?"

"Yes, Harry. Just walk down the stairs outside the door and you'll come to the 9th floor."

"Strange," Harry muttered. "I always though there were seven main floors."

"We're in a tower Harry. Most towers for this part of the castle start on the eighth, ninth or tenth floors."

"Um, sir? When will I get all my things for the year?"

"You can take the train to London anytime in the holidays. And another two students are staying here at Hogwarts as well."

"Ok. Who?"

"I'll leave it up to you to find out Harry. I must leave now. Good bye!"

And with that, Dumbldore left the room, walking down the stone stairs. Harry climbed off his bed and opened a large window to its right, letting the warm breeze ruffle his already messy hair. The sky outside was the velvety black, with silvery stars dotted with the moon in its glory. Harry sighed and walked down the stairs. He admired the spiralling staircase, with its oak steps and tapestries hanging from the wall. At the bottom, there was another tapestry. This one was a beautiful emerald green, with golden words woven in Latin:

'Servitas a Periculum

Servitas a Meleficum'

Harry memorised those words and walked through the tapestry, coming into a long corridor. Tapestries hung all the way down the hallway. He found an odd looking one that seemed to be made of water. Harry pushed his hand through, feeling a soft fabric on his wrist. Harry savoured the feeling for a moment, before stepping completely through the water. He had entered a dark corridor. It looked strangely like the dungeons, but Harry ignored that and walked down a stone staircase. Rubies and sapphires adorned the dirty walls at places, some as eyes of snakes, some merely set into the wall. Harry ran his finger along a carved cobra, noticing how smooth it was compared to the brick walls of the passages. He continued down the staircase and came to a blank wall. Slowly, he walked through it, feeling the water against his pale skin. The next room was the library.

Harry had never noticed how incredibly built the library was, with a marble arch over the 'Light Magic' section. Fascinated, Harry walked under the arch and found a row of marble bookcases. Harry looked along the row to his left, looking at the titles of milky white books. He found an interesting one, titled '_Light Force Protection: A Study of White Magic_'. Harry picked it up and slowly opened it to the first page.

For the longest time, White magic has been created using potions. It is believed, that white magic was formed from the power of gems, such as rubies and diamonds, thus causing the spell to be the colour of the stone. Many White magic spells have been mixed with Dark Magic. At the time of the reign of Lance Rena, the European Prince, such spells were created using White magic and the outlawed Dark Arts, thus the lands were forced into battle, after the balance of both forces was disrupted.

Lance fought the Dark Lord of the time, Loret Mortre. The battle ended after three days of each wizard duelling. According to legend, lance defeated Mortre and sealed his magic into a chest, known as 'Pandora's Box'. To this day, the Box radiates Dark energy and shifts in the Earth's core.

Harry raised his eyebrows in fascination. He took the book to Madam Pince, the librarian, and checked it out. He gave her a quick "Thanks!" and ran to find where he had come through. He found the place, and stepped through, feeling the watery sensation. As he walked up the staircase, he closed his eyes and though about Pandora's Box. He wondered who Pandora was, if they were real, and not just a name for the box. Still lost in his thoughts, Harry approached the top of the staircase. On the second to the top step, he hit something really hard, and fell back down a few steps. When he finally stopped rolling, he looked up and saw I robed figure.

"Watch where you're going!" Draco Malfoy spat.

"Malfoy?"

"Harry? Uh-I mean...Potter?"

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Dumbldore let me stay here over the holidays. What about you?"

"The same reason as yours," Harry replied, standing up.

"Why's he letting you stay here?"

"I...that's none of your business Malfoy!"

"Harry, over the time I've spent here, I've been thinking."

"Oh so you can actually think! Shame you didn't when you insulted me!"

"That's...what I was thinking about, Harry. Since the first train ride here, we've hated each other, just because you wouldn't take my hand. I'll offer it to you again. I'm willing to put the past behind me, if you are," he whispered, putting out his hand.

Harry stared at it for a moment, totally at a loss at what had just happened.

"You...you want me to forgive you?"

"I've forgiven you Harry. I've decided where my loyalties lie. They lie with you and the forces of light."

Harry continued to stare at Malfoy's hand. Malfoy, the boy he had hated since their first year, was willing to come to a truce. Was willing to forgive Harry for their arguments. He looked up into Malfoy's silver eyes, and could see no deception, no malicious glint

"Well, Harry?"

Harry, who was feeling numb, slowly accepted Malfoy's hand, and shook it.

"I'm giving you a chance, Draco. If you break my trust just once, I swear that chance will be taken back and I will forget all about what happened! Got it?"

"Yes, Harry. And thanks! Very few people would have forgiven me of all people."

"I can see in your eyes Draco, that you have changed."

Draco smiled, causing Harry's heart to stop. The smile was kind, heart warming, and thankful. Draco could stop the world from spinning with such a smile. Harry shook the thoughts away.

"Hey Draco? Um, I'm going to Diagon Alley tomorrow, and I was um wondering you wanted to come with me?"

"Sure! What time should I meet you?"

"About half eight in the Entrance Hall?"

"Sure! I'll see you then!"

"Ok, see you."

Harry watched the blonde Slytherin walk down the stairs, and heard an odd splash. He had never noticed it when he stepped through the entrances. He continued through the tapestry, and found the beautiful emerald one, with the golden Latin. Harry gave the words a quick scan before walking through.

As Harry climbed the stairs, one though ran through his mind. What do those words mean?

A/N: Hey! Please let me know what you though of the chapter? Reviews will be much appreciated.


	2. Christian Saato

Warnings: Please read the chapter before

Rating: PG-13

A/N: Hi all! I only got 1 review (not counting the first 2, because they were for the first version). I'm seriously considering giving up fanfiction writing, unless I get responses. There's no point in me continuing really is there? Well, this is the second version of the second chapter of the second version of the story (man, that was a mouthful!) where I am introducing my character! Reviews much appreciated!

Chapter 2: Christian Saato

A seventeen-year-old wizard with dark blue anime-spiky hair stood on the balcony of his bedroom. Beautiful sapphires scanned the black lake in front of them. Christian Saato sighed as the thought of leaving his Japanese school for Wizardry. He had cried at the thought of leaving Ryu, his boyfriend. The two agreed to keep in contact while Christian was gone, but also to break up. Neither could cope with long distance relationships, as both had had one.

The waves of the dark lake lapped against the shores, as the white blossoms fell from the trees. A tear ran down Christian's cheek. He was leaving all this beauty for Hogwarts.

The Japanese-American boy turned round to his bed, a white four-poster with a red circle in the middle: the Japanese flag. He pulled back the covers, and climbed into bed, feeling more tears come.

Saato sat on a crimson, velvet sofa in his study reading Interview With the Vampire by Anne Rice. He wore black jeans, with a white leather belt that had sphere rubies set into it, and a matching t-shirt and robe. He turned the page of his book as Ryu came crashing from the fireplace. Ryu had short blonde hair (which had some soot in it), and green eyes. He wore blue jeans, a white t-shirt and trainers. He pushed himself up from the oak floor and brushed himself off.

"Hey Chris!" Ryu greeted, a smile on his lips.

"Hi Ryu!" Saato replied, putting his book on the table next to the sofa. "What's up?"

"Wondering how you were? You sure you can handle moving?"

Saato looked toward the ground not replying. He felt Ryu's arms embrace him tightly, and hugged back just as tight.

"Ryu!" Saato sobbed. "I'm so nervous! I don't want to leave you! I love you and I don't think I can let you go! What should I do?"

"Find yourself a Hogwarts guy! I hear that Draco Malfoy is good looking!"

They ended the embrace there, and both stared into each other's eyes. Ryu gave Saato a small kiss on the lips, which he returned. After a few moments, they broke apart for air.

"Hey, Leo will be coming over soon! He seemed a bit nervous though! It's actually quite strange because he is the most confident student in our year!" Ryu muttered, looking thoughtful.

"What do you want to do while we wait?"

"Games Room!"

They ran out of the room and down several hallways, before reaching the giant room. TVs adorned the walls, and chessboards lay on oak tables. In the centre, was a huge chessboard, and it had more magical pieces resting upon it. Other game boards were scattered around. Playstations lay beneath the TVs. Japanese wizards loved their technology. They rushed over to a Playstation and inserted a racing game, Street Racer, and played against each other until a tall blonde boy walked through the doors. Leo's hair had brown streaks in it, matching his chocolate eyes. His hands were fidgeting in his robe pocket, when at last; he pulled out a small box.

"Hey Leo!" Ryu and Saato greeted.

"Hey!"

"What have you got in there?" asked Saato.

Leo opened the jewellery box to reveal three golden wristbands.

"For us three. So you know we'll always be with you, even if you're in Britain!"

"Leo!" Saato gasped. Leo ran over to them and slipped one onto Saato's wrist, another on Ryu's and the last on his. The bands started glow, and messages wove into Saato's.

"How'd you do that?"

"Just think a message and it appears into ours!"

Saato thought up a message, and when finished, it read: _I'll never forget you!_

Back on Saato's room, the wind opened a small notebook. On the pages, a poem was written.

I'm lost and confused

I've blown a fuse

My world has gone wrong

I'm leaving my love

He is like a dove

Who brought me peace and hope!

I'm leaving my heart

The one part

I treasure and cherish

My light has blown

My one hope gone

God, Ryu I'm sorry!

I want to stay

Not go away

From my beautiful home

Don't take me away

Don't make me leave!

Let us live

Let us love!

Let me stay!

I love him

I hold him close to my heart

I can't stand us being apart

Bit of fluff there before the poem! Please review?


	3. Delayed Arrival

Ch 3

Warnings: Same

Disclaimers: I don't own characters or places from Harry Potter. I only own any OC that appears, and Christian's house and its grounds.

A/N: Don't really care if I got no reviews. Continuing anyway. Enjoy!

Chapter Three: Delayed Arrival

Harry awoke the next morning with a terrible headache. He regretted asking Draco if he wanted to go to Diagon Alley, not wanting to go himself. As he climbed out of bed, he caught his wrist on a bedside cabinet, causing the cut to burn. Still, he ignored the pain, and walked over to a dressing room. Robes, belts, shirts and jeans were lined up on the walls. Harry raised his eyebrows and gave a low whistle, before picking out some black jeans with a matching t-shirt, and the matching robe. He quickly unbuttoned his pyjama top and threw it down, before taking of his bottoms as well. He pulled on the jeans and grabbed a white belt with rubies set into it. He pulled the shirt over his head and pulled the robe on, before running out of the room, through the living quarters and into the hall, not noticing the sword that had appeared on the Latin tapestry. Looking up and down the corridor, the Gryffindor found a door at the end. He walked through it and was transported to the Great Hall, where Dumbldore, McGonagall and Flitwick sat at the high table, with a young man standing before them. The man, who had brown hair, with hints of grey, turned around and Harry saw Remus Lupin looking at him with horror and fear.

"Uh…Harry! Glad to see you! Sorry I can't stay, I…uh…I've got to clean up the Headquarters! Yeah, they're still filthy. Well, see you soon Harry!" Lupin stuttered rushing out of the hall.

"Uh, bye!" Harry muttered back.

"Harry my boy!" Dumbldore said clearly. "Come and sit at the High Table today! Most other teachers are out shopping for the school year!"

Harry nodded and walked up to the table and sat down next to Dumbldore. Instantly, pieces of toast and jars of marmalade appeared before Harry, along with containers of butter, pots of tea and packets of cereal. Harry grabbed a bowl and some Cornflakes and some milk, tipping the last two into the bowl. Instantly, sugar crystals fell like snow onto the cereal, causing the flakes glisten. The ceiling was a beautiful blue, but the weather was cold. Harry gathered his cereal onto a spoon and sleepily put them into his mouth. He slowly chewed on the flakes before swallowing them and repeating the process. When he finished, he made himself a cup of tea and offered one to Dumbldore.

"Oh, yes please Harry?"

Harry poured Dumbldore a cup, and asked: "Professor Dumbldore sir, where's Draco?"

"He should be down any moment. He is just doing a bit of studying. The boy sure is committed!" Dumbldore replied, sipping his tea.

Right on cue, Draco opened the Hall doors and walked up to the table wearing the same as Harry. For the first time in ages, _'Nice'_ ran through Harry's head. The raven-haired boy mentally kicked himself.

'What the hell were you thinking you prat? You haven't got feelings for Draco Malfoy!'

'_Obviously you have!_'

'Shut up! Who created you?'

'You!'

Harry ignored that last bit as Draco sat at the High Table, saying hello to the few teachers there and Harry.

"Hey Harry!" the Slytherin greeted.

Harry positively melted at the sound of Draco's voice.

"H-hey!" Harry stuttered in reply.

Dumbldore chuckled quietly to himself. He thought Harry and Draco were so cute together, but kept the thought to him. After all, he didn't want a house war to start. He learned his lesson last time.

"Are we still going to Diagon Alley?" Draco asked, taking a seat next to Harry.

"Of course we are!"

"Harry, professor Lupin has requested to see you in his office. When you're ready. Don't worry, you will be able to go to Diagon Alley!"

Harry nodded, unsure of why Dumbldore had said 'his office'.

"Is he coming back?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Yes! He offered to return after my failure to find a new Defence teacher."

"AWESOME!"

And with nothing else said, Harry sped out of the Hall and up to Remus's office. The man was sitting at his desk writing on a piece of parchment. He looked up as Harry opened the door.

"Ah Harry! Nice to see you! How have you been?"

Harry, who was taken back by his professor's change of attitude, replied, "Fine thanks!"

"Good! Harry, I have something to show you!" Remus said, standing up and walking over to a chest near the entrance. He pulled a long, black case out of the chest and opened that to reveal a staff with carvings of thorns on it and an orb on the end.

"Harry this is the Staff of Rena. It detects dark magic, and holds unimaginable power. I'm giving you this because he's growing stronger. We fear he may attack."

Harry carefully took hold of the staff, and instantly, glowing vines twisted around his body. The vines turned into an emerald beam, which closed into his body completely. A furious wind blew in the office.

"Wow!" Harry muttered under his breath. "Was that supposed to happen?"

"Of course! Now, I believe you have an Alley to go to? Oh and Harry? Ron will be coming over to Hogwarts soon. Molly told me last night!"

"Ok, thanks!"

"Bye Harry."

"Bye professor!"

Harry slowly walked out of the office, the staff in hand. It was long enough to touch the floor and for Harry to hold it. He automatically placed it on the floor every two steps. When he walked through the Hall's doors, Draco raised an eyebrow at him and admired the staff.

"Cool isn't it?"

"What is it?"

"The Staff of Rena."

Dumbldore smiled and pulled a goblet towards him, and cast 'Portus' on it.

"Your ride gentlemen!"

Harry walked over to the table and placed the staff on it. On Harry's will, it shrank to the size of a pencil. The Gryffindor placed it into his robe pocket, before walking over to the Portkey Dumbldore had placed on the table and Draco joined him.

"On my count then?" Dumbldore asked, receiving two nods from the rivals. "Three!"

Harry felt his breath catch in his throat as Draco's arm touched his, caressing it slightly.

"Two!"

Draco inwardly groaned as his arm collided with the Gryffindor's, secretly hoping for that arm around his waist.

"One!"

Both Harry and Draco touched the goblet, and were sent to Diagon alley with the familiar jerks behind their navels. The Great Hall disappeared, and was instantly replaced, by a bright, golden shop. This surely was not Diagon Alley. A man with brown hair walked through a door at the end of the rectangular room.

"Oh! Hello! And who might…"

He broke of for a second, before saying, "Are you Harry Potter? Gods it's true! He really did give it you!"

"What you mean this?" Harry asked pulling the staff out of his pocket and enlarging it. The orb on the end had a black mist inside it.

"He has! You really have it!"

The man rushed into the back room again, returning with a small rope with tassels hanging from it. He slowly wrapped the rope around the small platform that held the orb and the orb's mist turned violet.

"Those tassels will float when dark energy is near," the man informed Harry, watching him closely.

"Thanks. Excuse me, but who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Matthew Robins."

"And where are we?"

"Oh, we're in Diurn Alley. It's a Light Arts Alley. We sell anything that cancels out Knocturn Alley's products. Sort of like that staff. A staff the opposite of that was sold at least fifty years ago in Knocturn Alley. No one knows who bought it. No one knows who sold it. Anyway, Mr Potter, what are you doing here? No one is supposed to know of this places existence!"

"We touched a Portkey, and it brought us here," Draco replied.

"You…you're Draco Malfoy aren't you?"

"Yes," Draco muttered in reply.

"I've heard of you _and_ your father. Buying everything from Knocturn Alley and other Dark Arts shops around Britain! What would you be doing with young Harry?"

"We've come to get our school stuff for the upcoming year!" Harry answered irately. "So, how do we get to Diagon Alley?"

Matthew clapped his hands and Harry and Draco appeared in Madame Malkin's Robes For All Occasions. A young girl with blonde hair and chocolate eyes walked up to them and said, "I'm Laura Malkin. I'm helping out here while my aunt's off sick. So, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, how can I help you?"

"We're here to get our school robes!"

Laura Malkin pulled out the tape measures and they started to measure Harry's arms, Draco's waist, Harry's head and Draco's ankle. Finally, they disappeared and Harry's robes appeared in one neat pile and Draco's in another.

"Gryffindor and Slytherin?" Laura asked.

Both students nodded. Laura pointed her wand at Harry's robes, and a Gryffindor badge appeared on the chest, and then she pointed at Draco's.

"Aren't you a prefect?" she asked the blonde, who once again nodded. She pointed at Draco's pile and the Hogwarts Crest appeared.

"So how much?" Harry asked.

"Ten Galleons for the lot."

"On me Harry!" Draco said, taking the money out of his pocket. He handed the gold over and Laura smiled, waving them goodbye as they left. "So Harry-who-now-owes-me-five Galleons, where next?"

"You said it was on you!"

"I was only joking, Harry you don't owe me anything! So, where next?"

"I need to get my books."

"Flourish and Blotts it is!"

They walked down the Alley to the bookstore and bought their schoolbooks, along with a diary each (Harry bought a black diary, with emerald writing and Draco bought a green one with silver writing) and Harry bought several Light Arts books, with three Dark Arts volumes. The rivals then bought two new cauldrons each, some new Quidditch Gloves and finally, two strawberry and vanilla ice creams. They were sat outside the Ice Cream Parlour when someone cleared their throat behind them. The turned around and saw Ron with long, messy red hair and I fang earring. He was wearing all black, just like Harry and Draco, except with boots with silver crawling up the sides. At his side was Hermione, whose fingers were laced with his own and a boy with almost the same style as the red head.

"Ron?" Harry whispered amazedly. "Is that you, with Hermione? Are you holding hands? Who's that? How long have you looked like that?"

"Hi, yes, yes, yes, this is Pheenix, and I've looked like this for a week!"

"Wow Weasley! I never thought you would actually look cool!" Draco commented, earning a scowl from Ron.

"What are you doing here ferret face?" he snarled.

"I came shopping with Harry!"

"You don't say? Why are you with Harry?"

"I've forgiven him Ron! Can't you do the same? I know us Gryffindors are supposed to have pride, but can't you at least forgive him?"

Ron gave a long, angry sigh, and moved to say something but Hermione cut him off. "Harry! Why didn't you tell us? You could've at least told me!"

"I knew it would somehow get to Ron and that was the last thing I wanted! He'd have probably sent me a Howler on Gryffindor Pride and a Gryffindor not even looking in a Slytherin's direction! I repeat: that was the last thing I wanted!"

"Harry you stupid prat! Why? Why did you have to go and make friends with Draco bloody Malfoy? I cannot believe you are now friends with him! I cannot believe you didn't even tell me!"

"Ron SHUT UP!" Harry yelled, causing the red head to recoil in fear. "IT IS NOT UP TO YOU WHO I AM FRIENDS WITH! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN PISS OFF!"

"HE'S A BLOODY MALFOY! HE'S TORMENTED YOU AND PRETTY MUCH RUINED YOUR LIFE!"

"Ron just shut up!"

Everyone turned to Pheenix, a look of surprise on his or her faces.

"Just get over it! Harry can be a friend with whomever he wants! He deserves happiness more than anyone in the world. Just give Draco a chance."

Harry looked at Pheenix appreciatively. Someone had a bit of sense around here then?

"Thank you Pheenix! See Ron? Last night all I saw in Draco's eyes was hope. There was no famous malicious glint or anything!"

"Harry, he's a Slytherin! He's sneaky, rotten and pathetic! I don't care if you trust him, 'cause I, most definitely, will not! So, Harry, tear the wool from over your eyes and realise that Draco Malfoy is a pathetic, arrogant, slut! He's a mistake. The result of rape!"

Draco snapped. He stood, knocking the table over, ran over to the offending Gryffindor, and punched Ron's stomach. Three times. Harry ran over and grabbed the blonde, and tried to pull him back.

"Get of me Harry!" Draco snarled, thrashing his arms wildly. "That RAT deserves to die! If he so much as thinks the words rape and slut I'll…GET OFF ME!"

"Draco Malfoy needs a Gryffindor to hold him back does he?" Ron taunted. "I suppose it's not his fault he hasn't got any real parents!"

Harry accidentally let Draco go, but reached Ron before the blonde. He grabbed the red head, and repeatedly punched his face.

"Harry no!" Hermione screamed!

"You BASTARD! You know about my fucking past! You know how I feel about other people getting _shit_ about it! Draco's parents love him! So do I!"

Everything stopped. Harry's eyes widened in shock, as did Draco's and Hermione's, while Pheenix's eyebrows were raised. Ron looked like he was ready to be sick. It was very lucky Diagon Alley was quiet today. After one minute of unnatural silence, Draco finally stepped forward towards Harry, who didn't move.

"Harry?" Draco whispered. "Is…is that true?"

Harry didn't reply. His mouth opened and closed a couple of times, making him look like a fish. He walked past Ron and ran towards the Leaky Cauldron. A thousand thoughts ran as fast as he did through his mind, but all of them were drowned out by the words repeating in Harry's head.

Harry!" Draco and Hermione yelled, both watching him with sad eyes. Hermione turned to her boyfriend, who was trying to get back up, and took in a deep breath, ready to scream at him.

"YOU IDIOT! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO AND DO THAT? YOU WAIT TIL YOUR MUM HERES ABOUT THIS; THERE'LL BE _HELL_ TO PAY. AND DON'T THINK THAT SHE'LL BE THE ONLY ONE!"

"Shut it Hermione!" Ron spat as he stood up straight. Hermione raised her hand and slapped Ron's face, pushing him back down.

"As much as I hate weasel, I think we should go and find Harry!" Draco pointed out. "I found that last statement very interesting, and I want to find out if he meant what I thought he meant."

"Come on then."

The two ran off in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron. The sky became black and little drops of rain fell on their heads. They ran through the entrance to the pub, and scanned all the tables, finding no Harry.

"Damn it!!" Draco swore to himself.

"Well he's been hiding from teachers and Filch for years. We're nothing compared to them!"

Draco scanned the room again, and found Tom the innkeeper wiping some glasses clean. He rushed over, almost knocking over some tables.

"Tom! Have you seen Harry Potter?"

"Yes, he used Floo Powder to get to Hogwarts!"

"Damn it!"

"Dumbldore left a Portkey here las' night in case Mr. Potter and yourself couldn't get back! You can use that! It's the can of muggle coca cola on the bar!"

"Come on Hermione!"

They rushed over to the can and counted from three, so they touched it simultaneously. After the familiar jerk, they appeared in the castle's dungeons. Draco led Hermione up through a series of secret passageways when they appeared in the Charms classroom.

"How did you know about that?" Hermione asked dumbfounded. She had seen the Marauder's Map many times since Harry had acquired it, and had never seen the passage before.

"Simple. Only people who are on speaking terms with Slytherin House can find that passage. It's charmed or something."

"Well, why did you bring me here?"

"Because that dungeon is miles under the castle. The only reason I found it, was because I getting lost on my first day and somehow travelling all the way down there. Don't ask me how, cause I don't know myself! Now let's go to Harry' rooms!"

Before Hermione could ask, Draco had run out of the classroom and to the moving stairs. When he got to the top, he walked through a bookcase that had been used to cover the corridor of rooms, and to Harry's tapestry. He slowly raised his wand and a soft ringing sound emitted from it.

"Harry?" Draco called out softly. "Harry are you in there?"

When no reply came, Draco pushed through the tapestry and up to Harry's room. On the bed lay all of the items Harry had bought that day, and the robe. Draco sighed in frustration.

"Where the hell is he?"

"Hey, his brooms not here!" Hermione pointed out. Sure enough, there was no sign of Harry's Firebolt. She walked over to the opened window, and watched the lake. As she watched the forest sway in the breeze in rhythm with the waves, an idea crept into her mind.

"Let's split up! We'll be able to cover more ground that way. And because I'm a terrible flyer and you're brilliant, you can check the grounds while I search the school! Sound fair?"

"Yep. Accio Nimbus 2001!" Draco's broom appeared at his side, and he hopped on. "I'll meet you back here in one hour! If we haven't found him by then, we'll have to go to Dumbldore!"

Hermione nodded in agreement, and rushed down the stairs and into the corridor, while Draco sped out of the opened window. First he searched the boathouse but there was no sign of life (apart from a few flying seahorses), then the edge of the forest. He slowly rose higher into the air to look into the forest. Not one twig moved in the summer light. Draco pulled his broom around and headed off towards the grounds. The grass beneath him was as green as ever and like the forest, never moved, but there was no sign anyone had been walking on it. He flew over to the gamekeeper's hut, but the half-giant was standing outside, feeding some crows and muttering about how boring the birds were. He checked every tower and turret, but still finding no Harry. Draco started to panic as the end of the hour was almost up.

"That's it! Up!"

Draco pointed his broom towards the roof of the highest tower, and flew to it as fast as the broom would take him. On one the edge sat Harry Potter, his knees drawn up to his face, with his Firebolt lying next to him.

"Harry!" Draco called out.

"Draco…" Harry whispered. "Come to laugh?"

"What…no! Of course I haven't Harry! I've changed for the better! Hermione and me were worried about you!"

Harry raised his head away from his legs, and looked at Draco, whose grey eyes were cold, and caring at the same time. Draco landed carefully on the side and sat next to Harry.

"I don't hate you for what you said. You can't help your feelings. I understand too well about it. It isn't just a muggle feeling, though most probably, the only reason they have a love, is for the sex. It's not like that in the wizarding world!" Draco slowly raised his hand to Harry's face and caressed his cheek. "But it's too soon for us! If we just give it time, I think it would work."

Draco knew the hour had long gone by now, but he was enjoying the smoothness of Harry's pale skin to care. A small wind blew Draco's hair into his face, so he just pulled it to the side with his middle finger.

"In case I never get this chance again," he whispered, leaning over. He removed his hand from Harry's cheek and slowly kissed the warm skin.

"Harry? Draco?"

Draco's lips instantly pulled away and turned towards the intruder: Hermione.

"Draco! You should've brought him back! I've been worried about the both of you! What the hell have you two been doing all this time?"

Harry stood up with his Firebolt in his hand, climbed and flew down, with Draco and Hermione following. He flew towards his tower and through the window. Hermione gave Draco a questioning look that clearly meant 'What the hell have you done to him?' Draco shrugged his shoulders in reply. When they landed in Harry's room, they set their brooms near the window and walked over to Harry's bed, where he was sat. Draco and Hermione stood at the end of the bed quietly, looking at Harry.

"I'm sorry!" Harry whispered at last. Hermione walked over to him and hugged him lovingly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for!" she wept.

"She's right Harry!" Draco said walking over to Harry's other side. "You've done nothing wrong! I'm the one who should be apologising. I shouldn't have done that on the roof. I'm sorry."

Draco sat down and caressed Harry's hand.

"I think…I think we should…give it a try I mean. I love you. I love you and I want to be with you!"

A tear rolled down Hermione's cheek.

"OH DRACO!" she squealed, before running out of the room.

The two boys watched her leave, and Draco turned back to Harry, who was now lying back and had his eyes closed. Draco leaned over him and kissed his silk lips. Harry's eyes snapped open, but he responded to the kiss. Draco's arms snaked around Harry's shoulders, and then his neck, while Harry's slid around Draco's waist. They ended the kiss after two minutes, and Harry stared into Draco's silver eyes.

"Draco…" he whispered.

"I love you Harry," Draco breathed.

Draco rested his head on the pillow while Harry rested his on Draco's chest. When Hermione walked in later, they were both fast asleep

Meanwhile, Christian Saato was sat in the study of his tower in Hogwarts, writing in his journal.

I finally arrived in Hogwarts today, and Ryu insists that I tour the castle tonight, and send him a map of it as soon as possible.  
Even on my first day I've noticed strange things, even for a school for witchcraft and wizardry! Though I am used to ghosts, never have I seen one so quiet. According to a nearly headless ghost (Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington), she was the Grey Lady. Strange, she didn't seem any greyer than the normal ghost.  
I've received two messages from Leon and Ryu today, both wishing me luck (and Ryu reminded of the map) and a book called _Hogwarts: A History_. What I've read of it is good!  
I won't write anything else for today!

* * *

Well, there you go! Ten pages it took! Please review, as it would mean a great deal to me! 


	4. They Return

Ch 4

Warnings: Forever Similar

Disclaimer: We know I don't own!

A/N: I've decided I'll be using themes from the best Disney film ever…Sleeping Beauty! I don't own those parts either! Well, I do, but I don't own the idea of someone walking up …I almost revealed it. Oh well.

Dream

Chapter Four: They Return

Hermione watched her friend sleep on Draco's chest. They looked so adorable together like that, she just wanted to hug them both, but decided to let them sleep. Draco's right hand rested in Harry's hair, while the other one was wrapped around his waist. His face was calm, and content, but Harry's was twisted in fear.

Dream

Harry was stood in front of a fireplace in the library, about to throw Floo into it, when the fire burnt out. The smoke curled into a little ball, and then turned into a beautiful silver sphere. The wall at the back at the back of the fireplace disappeared to reveal a door and a passage. The ball floated down the passage and Harry, who was enchanted by it's beauty, followed. Harry walked through the door, and then followed the ball up a flight of stairs to his left, while two other corridors lead away from it. Part way up the stairs, the ball flashed, as if beckoning Harry to speed up. Harry, however, kept the same pace. Finally, as Harry passed a window, two more corridors, and another turn, he arrived in a room that seemed like a roof of a tower. The light floated over to the far wall, and flashed into Draco Malfoy.

"I love you Harry!" Draco's enchanted voice whispered; yet seemed to echo through the room. Harry moved to kiss him, but drew back slightly. This wasn't the Draco he knew…or was it? "Don't be afraid!"

Harry planted his lips on Draco's, and a bright light shone through the room. Once the light dimmed, Harry was lying on the floor dead.

"You are under my enchantment!" the Draco said, before laughing horribly.

End Dream

Harry awoke violently, causing Hermione to fall off the bed with a screech. Draco woke up next to him and sat up. Harry was sweating, and his breathing was ragged. His green eyes were black, and his face was pale.

"Harry love, what's wrong?"

Harry jumped off the bed away from his friends, while the final words of the dream echoed through his mind. His scar suddenly burst with pain, and a high screaming noise echoed in his ears. He pushed his hands over his ears, and collapsed.

"HARRY?" Draco yelled, rushing over to the Gryffindor, and catching him before he fell.

Dream

Harry was stood in darkness. A heart before him shone white, but a crack crept surreptitiously sown the centre. As the crack reached the end of his path, the parts of the heart moved apart, and more cracks crept around the left side. As one shard fell out, a white beam edged out. As more shards fell, the beam grew, but a shadow stood in front of it.

"Who are you?" Harry yelled into the darkness.

The figure stepped forward.

"Harry," Draco whispered, "she's nearing us. You have to run! The heart of the darkness can be subdued for only a short time! She will revive the dark, and chaos will rule again! Please? RUN!"

Draco stretched his arm toward Harry, but disappeared.

"DRACO?"

"Save Hogwarts! You have to protect the houses!"

The darkness shattered, and was replaced by wreckage. Harry stood on a high mountain. There were the remains of a forest, and more mountains that were snow-capped.

"Hogwarts?" Harry gasped. Bricks and chairs and bodies were scattered around what was once the castle grounds. Strange shadows slithered across the ground, and clashed together to create a person. A black staff formed in the shadow's hand, and grey clouds swirled in the sky. Angry voices shouted from nowhere, filling Harry with tension. He could barely hear the words, but a few sentences were coherent to him.

"Your fault!"

"You betrayed us!"

"We trusted you!"

"Traitor! You killed us!"

"Sold us to him for power!"

"No!" Harry cried into the wreckage. His scar seared with pain, and lightning struck the scene, causing flames to cover the bodies.

The clouds were now black, and the sun could be seen trying to break through the prison they had created. Its struggle was a triumph, and it broke free, and spoke to Harry.

"Wake up young warrior!"

End Dream

Hermione sat trembling on the side of Harry's bed, where Draco was trying his best to comfort both her and the quaking body that belonged to his boyfriend. Harry's emeralds opened sharply and he screamed. Hermione's body tensed and she slapped her hands over her ears, as tears poured from her eyes. Harry thrashed about on the bed from where Draco pinned him down, but Draco only held harder. Eventually, the blonde kissed Harry to calm him down, and Harry quietened. He lay on the bed, panting quietly. Draco watched him breathe, and kissed him again.

Harry's breathing calmed completely, and he sat up, wiping sweat from his forehead and pushing Draco off gently. His hand grazed his scar, and he gasped as he felt dried blood. Draco caressed Harry's cheek, and kissed him softly on the lips. Harry kissed back, and opened his mouth as Draco ran his tongue along Harry's lips. Hermione walked out of the room to give them their privacy. Draco pushed Harry back down, and continued to ravish his mouth. Harry moaned as Draco moved down to Harry's neck, biting and sucking it. He pulled Harry's black robe off, and then his black shirt. Draco's tongue trailed along Harry's collarbone, and kissed down to an innocent nipple. He kissed it slightly, before moving back up to Harry's face. Harry kissed Draco's lips, before letting Draco climb off. When Hermione called out, asking if she could come back in yet, Harry pulled his shirt back on and answered "Now you can!"

Hermione walked back in, and the saw Harry's cloak on the floor. She walked over to it, picked it up, and laughed. "You might want that back Harry!"

Harry looked into her eyes, and saw them gleaming with knowledge. "What have you found out now?"

"Save us from danger, save us from evil! Servatis a Periculum, Servatis a Maleficum!"

"So that's what it means!"

"Yeah!" Draco exclaimed, as though it was obvious.

"You knew as well, Draco?" Harry said in disbelief.

"I'm not stupid Harry. My father tried to teach me Latin, but most of it I ignored."

Harry sighed.

"Well at least I know now as well!"

The rest of the holiday went pretty normal for Harry and Draco. Hermione was allowed to stay over for a week, but had to leave on the following Saturday. Harry moved into Draco's rooms, which were scarlet, green, and silver. When Harry and Draco were touring the corridor outside Harry's rooms, they bumped into Christian Saato.

Harry was walking down the corridor hand in hand with Draco. They had just searched an empty room for secret passages and trapdoors, but found nothing. As they walked back out, Harry pushed the door open and heard a thud from behind it. He peered round it and saw a Japanese boy, with blue, spiky hair and sapphire eyes was sprawled on the floor, his nose bleeding heavily.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" Harry apologised. He bent down and helped the teenage wizard.

"It's alright!" the wizard replied, standing up. "I'm Saato by the way. Christian Saato!"

"I'm Harry Potter, and this is Draco Malfoy!"

"So you're Harry Potter? It's great to meet you at last!"

Harry watched Saato's eyes and noticed they didn't move towards his scar. He smiled inwardly. He pointed his wand at Saato's nose, and the blood stopped rushing immediately. He then cast a cleaning spell, and any excess blood evaporated into oxygen.

"Thanks!"

Harry smiled.

"Erm, have either of you seen an eagle around here?" Saato asked.

"No, sorry," Draco answered. "Why, is it yours?"

"Yeah, she likes flying off and it's so annoying!"

Harry laughed. "If we see her, we'll call you ok?"

"Ok. Thanks again!"

"See you!"

Saato walked off down the corridor to his room, while Harry and Draco walked up to a tower on the east side of Hogwarts, to their room.

Draco said the password ("No Periculum") and the portrait of Merlin's grandson swung open. They walked in, and were greeted by a scarlet and silver room, with a fire burning on the other side and cosy, red and green chairs sat in front of the fireplace. A chandelier hung from the ceiling, glittering with the colours in the room. The room itself was around three times bigger than the Gryffindor common room. There were two oak doors on either side of the room, both leading bedrooms, with en suite bathrooms, and two studies each. Draco sat in one of the chairs in front of the fireplace, where Harry sat on his lap. Draco kissed him, and Harry rested his head on Draco's chest. Draco sat twirling his fingers in the Gryffindor's hair.

On Saturday the 31 of august, Harry went to Diagon Alley, and found a hidden shop near Knocturn Alley, called Sorcery and Ink. Harry walked inside warily, and saw a witch sitting in a leather chair, with a black quill in her hand. When the bells above the door rang, her hazel eyes looked up.

"Ah, Mr. Potter! How nice to finally meet you! My name is Leah. I own this tattoo parlour. How can I help you today?"

"Well, I stumbled here by accident, but this place is amazing! Mind if I just take a look around first?"

"Of course."

Harry walked to a wall left of where he came in. Paintings of roses, and hearts and snakes adorned the wall, some even moving. There was one that interested Harry, for an unknown reason. A dragon was curled around a Celtic cross, and was slithering around it. He watched the dragon for a moment, and then whispered, "Amazing!"

The dragon stopped, and turned towards Harry.

"Do you understand me?"

"Yes!" the dragon answered.

"You speak the language of snakes?"

"It is my tongue!"

Harry smiled, and beckoned Leah over to it.

"How much?" he asked.

"Well, because the original painter of this is dead, it's worth around twenty Galleons. But you can understand the dragon, and the owner wanted a Parselmouth to buy it. So for you, three galleons!"

"Awesome!"

"Where would you like it?"

"On my right arm please?"

Leah nodded, and beckoned him into a leather recliner. She sat down next to him, and pulled a blood red quill from her robe pocket. She dipped it into an inkwell, and started to copy the dragon and cross onto Harry's skin. She drew the cross first, then added colour. She started on the dragon's monstrous body. She drew the head, and then the arms, the legs, and finally the tail. She picked her wand up of the table next to her, and glitter fell from it, bringing the dragon to life.

"There we go!" she said happily at her work.

Harry reached into his pockets and gave her the three galleons. She thanked him, and Harry left the shop, had a look around the Alley and used Floo to get back to Hogwarts. He arrived in his rooms, where Draco was sat, reading a wizard novel. He looked over the top of it and saw Harry brushing himself off.

"Back are we?" he asked, turning his attention back to his book.

"Yeah, sorry. I just wanted to get out of here for a bit."

"Away from me?"

"Of course not! How could you think that?"

Draco didn't reply, instead, he continued with his book.

"You can't keep me in here. I'm not your prisoner. I'm your boyfriend, and I love you!"

Draco continued with his book.

"Everyone's coming back to school tomorrow. If they see us together they might get suspicious. Sorry, but…I don't want it all over the _Prophet_ that I'm in love with the Slytherin Prince."

"Weasel will tell everyone anyway!"

"True, but we can deny it!"

"DENY IT?" Draco yelled standing up and throwing his book down. "You want to DENY IT? WHY DENY THE TRUTH? FOR GOD'S SAKE HARRY NOTHING WILL HAPPEN!"

"Your father!"

Draco's face went from twisted with anger, to with fearful.

"Oh _fuck_!" he swore. "I never thought about my father. He'll kill me if he finds out! He'll disown me!"

"He can't hurt you! I won't let him!"

Harry walked over to Draco, and kissed his lips. Draco returned the kiss, and snaked his arms around Harry's neck. Harry's hand slowly moved to Draco's hips, and he deepened the kiss by opening his mouth. Harry pushed Draco down into the chair, and started to undress the blonde.

It was the day all the students arrived back at Hogwarts, and Harry and Draco were having more make-out sessions in their room. They helped professor Flitwick set up the Great Hall, which was being decorated for some guests from another school. First, they had to charm four portraits of a lion, raven, badger and snake to move, and then hang them up around the room. Around noon, Dumbldore arrived in the Hall from his office, and asked Draco to charm the fire, so it burned a sparkling gold.

"Beautiful, Draco!" Dumbldore commented, watching golden sparks fly from the fire every no and then and admiring the water like smoke.

"Isn't he?" Harry muttered, kissing Draco on the cheek.

Dumbldore chuckled, and walked over to Flitwick, whispered something and walked back to his office. Flitwick bustled over to them and asked them to charm the tablecloths so it would shine in the dim light. After another fifteen minutes, little origami ravens were flying around the Hall, paper snakes were slithering beneath the tables, and lions were sitting proudly on the tablecloths, roaring every now and then as a raven tried to fly into it. Draco charmed a group of badgers to chase the snakes, which Harry took great pleasure in watching. As they finished up, professor Flitwick hovered a few more candles into place.

"Alright, if you two wish to leave, you may run along to your rooms now!" Flitwick squeaked as a candle almost fell. Harry and Draco walked out of the Hall, and up the marble staircase. They travelled through the castle to their room, where the fell asleep, Harry's head resting in Draco's lap.

Dream

Draco always had strange dreams, but none as strange as this. He was inside a secret passageway somewhere near the library. He walked through the wall in front of him, seeing Harry ready to throw Floo powder into a fire. Draco blew the fire out and watched the smoke, which curled into a silver ball. Draco waved his hand at the wall to make it disappear, and then led the ball down the secret passage with his hand. He turned left, and then walked up the flight of stairs, a little faster than Harry. He made the ball flash to deepen the spell holding Harry. Draco passed a window, and then finally reached the room at the top of the stairs. He walked over to the far wall, and pulled the orb into his heart. In a flash of light, he became visible.

"I love you Harry! Draco whispered. Harry moved to kiss him, but hesitated. "Don't be afraid!"

Harry moved right up to Draco and kissed him passionately. Draco returned the kiss, and enjoyed every single moment of it. He felt Harry tense, then slip from his arms.

"Harry?" Draco shouted, bending down to check on his boyfriend. He kissed his neck…there was no pulse. "No Harry! Please don't be dead, I love you!"

A shadow stood over, and whispered, "You are under my enchantment!" A horrible laugh echoed through the whole secret passageway.

End Dream

Draco's eyes snapped open, and he sat up straight, fast as a bullet. He felt Harry move one his leg, and decided to lie back down. A grandfather clock to his left chimed eight times. The students would be arriving in an hour.

The boy on Draco's leg moved, and reached up to kiss him. The green eyes were shining; some people might say they were even glowing, but what with? Was it because Harry had had a good sleep? _No_, Draco thought. _It's more._

Maybe he'd had a vision of what they would be? When Draco stared deeper into his eyes, and saw real happiness, and total naïve. He'd forgotten and Draco thought it would be a good idea to let him forget. All he wanted was for Harry to be happy, and he wouldn't ruin it for the world. Draco leaned down and kissed the raven. It was innocent at first, but Draco deepened the kiss, and Harry returned it. Something inside Draco moved out of place. It felt like the kiss in that room in his dreams. Nevertheless, Draco ignored it. He slowly pulled his lips from Harry's.

"We have to be down in the Great Hall. Let's go!"

Harry was mildly surprised at the coldness in Draco's voice, but followed the blond down to the amazing hall. The ceiling was velvety black, with diamond stars twinkling beautifully. Dumbldore was sat at the high table, talking to professor McGonagall. They stopped and Dumbldore stood up.

"Perhaps it would be better if the two of you went for a walk in the grounds? We don't want to bore you!"

The students nodded, and walked back out of the hall, and through the oak doors. They were greeted to the grounds with a warm breeze and a magical bird's song. They walked over to the lake, hand in hand, and lay down near the shores and talked happily. As Draco laughed at a joke Harry told him, they saw his breath in front of them. The lake started to freeze, and the air around them grew colder than a Slytherin's glare. Draco turned around, and gasped as he made out a Dementor from the darkness. Not just one, a whole swarm of them! Harry reached for his wand, but realised it was in his robe pocket, which was still in his room.

"Draco, I can't conjure a Patronus!" Harry yelled.

"Why?"

"My wand is back in our room! It's in my robe!" he shouted as memories flooded.

"Well we can't go back up, they've blocked our path back up to the castle!"

"HARRY?"

A voice echoed through the grounds, and Harry reached into his jeans pocket. He pulled the minimised staff from his pocket. Harry willed it to grow, and it did…to the size of a wand. Harry shrugged, and pointed the staff at the Dementors, summoning a happy thought.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" he yelled, thinking of him and his family together. A weak corporeal Patronus ran from his staff, and head butted a few before disappearing.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" he repeated, this time thinking of Draco, and the warmth he gave Harry. Another Patronus formed at Harry's staff, and charged at the Dementors. As Harry watched the Patronus, Lily's scream erupted in his head.

"Harry?" the voice bellowed again, this team fainter.

Harry fell to his knees as a robed figure glided towards him. He fell forward, so he was on all fours. He struggled to look up, and his eyes were in the back of his head.

"Stop!" he whispered in a harsh voice.

To Draco's surprise, the Dementor stopped where it was.

"Stay away…you murdering bastard."

Harry collapsed from pain, but the Patronus still charged stronger than before. As another Patronus joined it, a figure stepped through a gap in the robes. It walked over to Harry and picked him up, then walked back to the castle, Draco following. He was trying to ignore the screams of pain that had once emitted from his mouth, as his father beat him as a child.

Father… 

"Ignore the thoughts Draco!" the figure instructed. Its voice was deep and beautiful, like a tenor from a heavenly choir. "The past should not be acknowledged. Think only of your beloved, and your future with him." A moment's silence followed. "Summon the staff!"

Draco did as he was told and brought the staff to him, and handed it to the figure, which took it with a scarred hand. Draco flinched at the sight, but regained his composure for Harry's sake.

Dementors glided up to the figure and stopped, cowering in fear.

Draco looked toward the face of the robe. Black hair hung loosely, almost lifelessly.

The two were now at the steps of the castle, and they burst inside, to find Dumbldore standing still.

"Thank you," was all he said to the stranger, who gently lay Harry on the floor, and disappeared in smoke.

"Professor! There are…"

"Dementors I know, but they won't linger."

Draco looked, for the first time, admiringly at the headmaster. He kneeled down and caressed Harry's face. The skin was smooth and cool. Harry's soft breathing hitched, and he awakened. He pushed himself up slowly, his green eyes dimmed.

"What happened?"

"Dementors," Draco said simply. Draco magicked some chocolate and gave it to Harry, then ate some himself.

"The two of you do not have to attend the Welcoming Ceremony if you do not wish too. If you do, I think it best to tell your friends then."

Dumbldore waited patiently for their answer.

"We'll stay," Harry replied, looking at Draco. "We might as well tell them before Ron lets it out."

"Then into the hall with you."

Draco helped Harry up and they walked into the Hall. Draco looked unsure of where to sit, so they both just sat on the Gryffindor table and talked…and kissed and hugged. When the students did arrive, they sat on the benches of the table. Several students eyed them suspiciously, while the Slytherin House glared at Draco, who shifted nervously in his seat. Harry gave him an encouraging look. Hermione ran over to them and gave them a warm hug each.

"Hello Hermione!" they said in unison.

"Hello, Harry, Draco!" she replied happily. "Anything happen while I was gone?"

Harry and Draco explained about the Dementors, and that mysterious figure. Draco talked about how the figure had spoke in such a low, beautiful voice, and its scarred hand. Of course, he left out the memory of his father.

"What did the guy look like? Surely there was something?"

"There was some black hair, that's all. It seemed dead."

"Who could it be?" Harry muttered, as the new first years walked in. He noticed that this lot looked more scared than they'd ever been in previous years. Or maybe it was just because they were older?

The first years were now in four neat rows, listening to professor McGonagall explain how the sorting hat worked. After the hat sang its song (Harry didn't listen, he instead imagined the figure) the sorting began.

"Andrews, Craig!"

A small, scared boy with brown hair and glasses put the hat on, and after a couple of seconds:

"Gryffindor!"

Harry's table burst into applause for their newest addition, and Craig ran forward happily to the table.

"Ashton, James!"

A confidant looking boy with blonde hair walked up to the hat, moved to put it on, and when the hat was just inches from his head, the hat shouted:

"Slytherin!"

Birchall, Ashley became a Hufflepuff, and when finally Willets, Stuart became a Slytherin, Dumbldore spoke.

"This year, we have three new students that will be in the sixth year. Philip Anthony Thompson, Mary Evans and Christian Saato! Christian, the hat if you will?"

Saato, who had been standing at the end of the rows with the other two walked up to the hat, and slid it on. There was silence, as the hat contemplated which house he should be in.

"Gryffindor!"

Saato walked over to Harry and Draco and sat down next to them as Philip (Pheenix) put the hat on. Again, it was a while before the hat decided. Pheenix was put in Gryffindor, and Mary was placed in Ravenclaw. Dumbldore clapped his hands and:

The feast began. The hall buzzed with excitement and talk, as students told another about their holiday.

Ron, Harry noticed, was whispering his sister Ginny's ear. The girl's eyes widened and she hit Ron over the head and told him off. Harry smiled.

Harry grabbed a slice of pumpkin pizza and bit into it. Then turned red and swallowed it.

"BLOODY HELL THAT'S SPICY!" he yelled. Everyone turned to stare at Harry, who smiled sheepishly. After a moment, the students turned back to their meals.

Harry bit into the pizza again, and noticed it was cooler now. Draco turned to him.

"Are we going to tell them?"

Harry nodded and finished off the slice. He looked at Dumbldore, who nodded. Harry and Draco walked up to the front of the hall, and Dumbldore called for the Hall's attention.

"Before a certain person lets this out, Draco and I have decided to tell you all that…we're now in a relationship together. I love him and he loves me!"

There was silence in the hall for a moment as everyone stared at Harry once again. Hermione stood up and started clapping, as did the rest of the Gryffindor table apart from Ron. The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables joined as well, along with a few Slytherin students. Harry smiled and held Draco's hand tightly. As the clapping died down Seamus stood up.

"Harry, you should have told me you were gay! I wouldn't have minded. Actually, I would've welcomed another gay! Shame you're taken!"

Harry blushed.

"Yeah Draco!" called out Blaise Zabini. "I wouldn't have minded."

"Well…that's all we wanted to say!" said Draco, before ushering Harry back to his seat and kissing him on the cheek. This year was going to be interesting!

Well, there's 12 pages of writing for you! I hope you review


	5. You Must be Crazy

Chapter Five: 'You must be crazy!'

We know the warnings, and we know I don't own Harry, Draco, Blaise, Hermione or the rest of the cast. But I wouldn't mind having my evil way with Malfoy! Oh yeah, lemon at the end

The OWL results will not come until later, for reasons you will discover.

Also, the new teacher belongs Abraham Stoker (sort of). I'm just using the name and that's all. Oh, and one very special feature. And if you immediately think of Dracula, shame on you! Dracula isn't the only character in the story.

The two sat down and Draco kissed Harry on the cheek. Dumbldore smiled and stood up.

"Now you've all had your feast, I would like to make a few announcements. First of all, as most of you know, the Dark Forest is out of bounds. Second, I'd like to welcome one new teacher to Hogwarts, and another back! Please give a warm Hogwarts welcome too Wilhelmina Harker!"

The tables applauded once more, as a woman with black hair and green eyes stood up. She bowed once and sat back down.

"I would also like you to welcome Remus Lupin back to Hogwarts!"

Remus stood up, and received applause, and loud cheers from Harry and Hermione.

"Well, I think that's all! You can all trot of to bed now!"

Harry and Draco walked up to their room, and received curious looks from their old roommates. Draco turned to Seamus in annoyance.

"Harry and I share a bed, nothing perverted for your little mind now is it? Now run along to your tower!"

Seamus winked at Harry and followed the rest of the Gryffindor kids up to their tower. Harry smiled and Draco fumed. He pretty much dragged Harry up to their room and snarled at Seamus. When they finally arrived in their room, Draco gave Harry a furious look.

"What did you think you were doing?"

"What do you?"

"Flirting with Finnigan!"

"I was not!"

"Oh don't bother Harry! I cannot be ARSED tonight! I'm going to bed."

Draco stormed of into the Slytherin room and slammed the door.

"Goddamn it!" Harry whispered. He walked into a room next to Draco's and quietly changed, and wrote in his journal.

Draco can be such a dumbass at times! But I love him.

Dementors attacked today. The ministry's losing control of them. I'm not sure whether or not Fudge deserves the torment they cause. The stupid little pompous git should feel the pain he ignored so blindly last summer.

Everyone came back today. I'm glad to see my best friends safe back here. I haven't had a chance to talk to them properly yet, but I hope to tomorrow.

There's nothing else to say, goodnight.

He put the journal under hi bed and fell asleep.

Harry awoke refreshed the next morning. The morning sun poured through a window in the sort of remake of the Gryffindor common room. Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes, before hopping out of bed and walking into the living room, where Draco sat.

"Morning Draco!" greeted Harry.

"Morning love!" Draco responded. "Like what I'm wearing?"

Harry looked at Draco's clothes, and almost collapsed. Leather! Draco was wearing black leather trousers, a white silk shirt, a black robe, and a spiked choker. Harry simply stared at first, but regained his composure.

"You look hot Draco!" he whispered.

"Thank you! I was going to put the glitter on, but decided against it."

"Glitter?"

"Yes."

"You considered wearing glitter?"

"Obviously. Why?"

"Draco Malfoy wearing glitter…whatever next?"

Draco laughed and walked over to Harry. "Perhaps a kiss?"

Draco pecked Harry's lips and smiled.

"You better get ready! Breakfast will be served soon!"

Harry rushed back into the room he slept in, and looked for something to wear. He pulled out a black robe, a silk blue t-shirt (because it was closest) and decided to match Draco and grabbed some leather pants. He stripped and pulled the leather pants on, then the shirt, and finally the robe. The raven-haired boy found a pyramid choker lying on the floor, so picked it up and put it on. He walked back to Draco and kissed him on the lips.

"You know what I want Draco?" Harry asked in a low, sensual voice.

"Um…"

"Breakfast!" Harry finished. He pulled Draco out of their room and down to the Hall.

Hermione watched Ron sulk at his food, and smiled in satisfaction. Every Gryffindor student despised him now, after Hermione 'accidentally' let it slip about what he said. The previous night, Seamus spat in Ron's eye and pushed him down the stairs.

Ginny didn't mind of course. She felt he rather deserved it.

Ron stood up and stormed out of the hall. As he reached the doors, he bumped into something, something smaller than him…or rather someone smaller than him. He looked up.

"Well if it isn't the little traitor with his slut?" Ron mocked.

Draco moved towards Ron, but Harry stopped him.

"What's wrong Ron? Ashamed you haven't got any friends?"

"Shut your mouth Potter!" Ron spat back. He pushed between the two and rushed off to the tower, leaving the two slightly amused. They shook their heads and walked over to Hermione.

"Did you see that?" Harry laughed.

"Nice going!" Hermione commented.

Owls flew in overhead. A large, eagle like owl dropped a red envelope in front of Draco who stared at it for a moment, before picking it up. He opened the seal.

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY WHAT THE _HELL_ DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? WERE YOU HIT ON THE HEAD IN A QUIDDITCH MATCH? WHY THE HELL IS YOU GOING OUT WITH THE BOY WHO WON'T SODDING DIE? THIS IS A DISGRACE TO THE MALFOY NAME! WHEN YOU GET HOME, WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A VERY LONG TALK ABOUT THIS YOUNG MAN!

"Your mother says congratulations.

"I DON'T MIND THAT YOU'RE GAY, I'VE ALWAYS KNOWN THAT! (Draco pulled a face) BUT ZABINI WOULD'VE BEEN MORE TO YOUR LIKING I MEAN AT LEAST HE'S A SLYTHERIN!"

The Howler burst into flame. Draco just stared at the burning shreds, his silver eyes wide with fear. Every single eye in the hall was on him.

"Goddamn it! Eat your food you bloody gawpers!"

Everyone turned back to his or her food and conversations. Draco grabbed a piece of toast and forced it down his throat. He chewed on the toast angrily and swallowed it.

"We knew it was coming Draco!"

"Damn it!" Draco repeated.

Harry rolled his eyes and kissed Draco, earning many stares from fellow students.

It was then Dumbldore chose to stand up.

"Good morning everyone! I hope you all slept well? First, I would like to congratulate Hogwarts' newest couple, Harry and Draco!"

Applause rang out through the Hall, most of the noise coming from the Gryffindor table.

"Second," Dumbldore continued as professor McGonagall stood up, "you may notice a new lesson on your timetables. This new lesson, 'Duelling' is an extension of Defence Against the Dark Arts, where you will learn the proper way to defend yourself in a duel. This lesson is a precaution of recent, regretful events."

Professor McGonagall handed Harry his timetable. Harry scanned it and then looked at Draco's. Most of their lessons were the same, apart from Arithmancy and Divination.

"I hope you will all try your hardest in this lesson."

Dumbldore sat down and people continued to eat their breakfast. Harry scanned the Monday column.

"We've got Duelling last lesson today!"

"We've also got Potions!"

"That's not a good thing Draco dear."

"Well it is to me!"

Harry shook his head and sighed. The three finished eating their breakfast and went to get their books for Potions lesson, then headed down to the dungeons, ignoring the whispered comments about their clothes.

Harry and Hermione dragged Draco to the back of the classroom, where they took a seat. Not long after, Snape barged into the classroom, his black robes billowing behind him, as though hit by a huge wind, and any talking was silenced by his very presence.

Snape looked different somehow, Harry noticed. Then he realised, Snape's hair no longer looked greasy, but instead seemed as smooth as silk. Harry thought Snape actually looked quite…nice…like that, but Harry almost fell off his chair from horror when he realised he had just called Snape _nice_.

"10 points from Gryffindor!"

Harry groaned.

"I'm surprised most of you here, aren't actually here by mistake. However, three students I'm not surprised with. Congratulations Malfoy, Granger and Potter.

"As is obvious, this year will be much harder than your previous lessons with me. As usual, I will not tolerate my students messing around, and if you continuously break the rules by doing this, you are out of this classroom. The potions you will be making this year will be decided by your chosen career which means you will all be doing different things at different times. For instance you, Potter, may have to read up on potions an Auror would use, gather the ingredients (and ask me for some if need be) then work on making the potion in the lesson _and_ in your spare time. That will be the only homework you will get besides looking up potions.

"But for today, you will be doing a summary of what you have learned in the time you've spent at Hogwarts."

The lesson went well. When Hermione finished her summary, Snape, through gritted teeth, actually awarded her ten points, but quickly found reason to give Draco fifteen.

When the lesson was over, Harry and Draco went to get their books for Charms and Defence Against the Dark Arts, before heading to the courtyard, where they bumped into a dreamy fifth year Ravenclaw.

"Oh, hello Harry!" Luna Lovegood greeted in her usual voice. She looked surprisingly normal, what with normal studs in her ear rather than radishes. She wore a black robe, a dark blue t-shirt with a raven on it, and a skirt.

"Hi Luna! How are you?"

"I'm fine thanks, but those Thestrals went crazy last night! Terrified me when I was out walking."

"Oh? What did they do?"

"What is Thestrals Harry?"

Harry ignored Draco, who huffed.

"They burst out of the top of the Dark Forest. They were alarmed by something in there. I saw Hagrid tending to them this morning."

"Harry, what are Thestrals?"

"They're horrible, horse like things."

"Sound like centaurs to me."

"Centaurs are half human. Thestrals are completely horses, apart from the wings."

"Well, I better be off Harry. See you later maybe?"

"Ok, see you Luna."

Luna walked off and Harry and Hermione walked up to the Charms classroom while Draco went to Transfiguration. Professor Flitwick stood, as usual, on a pile of thick books. Harry and Hermione took seats at the back of the room and waited for the lesson to begin.

When the final students piled in and the ball rang, professor Flitwick spoke.

"Welcome to NEWT level Charms!" he squeaked. Although you haven't yet received your results, your classes for NEWTs have been decided. There has been a mess up in the results, and they are being redone. You should, however get them before Christmas.

"This year in Charms, you will be practicing more complicated spells that are vital to your chosen career. For example, Mr Potter and Miss Granger will need to learn charms common to Aurors. This year, I'm afraid, will be stricter than your previous five years with me. Maybe at the end of a term I'll let you have the lesson off, but only if you work well."

Once again, the class had to do a summary of their previous years. When the bell finally rang, Harry almost leapt out of the classroom. He and Hermione half-ran to the Defence classroom, where professor Harker stood at the front. Her black hair was loose in front of her face, and her green eyes were sparkling behind glasses.

Her beauty stunned Harry. One line of red ran down through her hair…like blood. Harry noticed her teeth, fangs. Her skin was pale, as though never touched by the Sun's light.

The class piled in happily and excitedly.

"Gather round the front please?"

Harry and Hermione pushed to the front, as did Draco.

"Sorry I'm late!" he whispered in Harry's ear.

"Now this year, our main focus is vampires. Many see vampires as creatures with purple and rotted skin, matching their age. This, however, is untrue, and is typical of the uneducated mind. Vampires are perhaps the most beautiful creatures that walk this earth. A way to recognise vampires, is by their pale skin, and oddly coloured eyes. Most have green, sometimes yellow eyes, but I've some to have scarlet and even violet.

"Another thing about vampires is the lack age on their skin. They have an aura about them that draws them their victims.

"But that's dark vampires. They cannot survive in daylight, though light vampires don't choose to. Only one chooses light over dark. Me."

A few students gasped in terror.

"Don't worry. I don't drink the blood of my students. I don't drink it as often as I should, but I'll live."

"Professor Harker? If you don't mind, who created you?" Draco asked.

"His name? I never knew his name. Other vampires created by him referred to him as the 'Dark Angel' because he supposedly had angelic features, but was obviously not a normal angel."

"So you believed he was an angel?" Harry asked.

"Yes, we believed he was an angel, though it wouldn't have surprised me if he was. After all there was supposedly a war in heaven over humans that started centuries ago, but that has nothing to do with this. So, on with the lesson

During the lesson, they discussed vampires in general. Mina explained hat vampires weren't scared of crucifixes or ankhs or garlic, and the stake through the heart didn't work.

"All it does is annoy us!" she explained. "One of the vampires I knew went ballistic when a vampire hunter drove a stake into his heart. It was actually quite funny, until we all got battered in the face."

Seamus did an impression of someone laughing one minute then getting hit on the face.

"Yes Seamus, that's actually what an Irish vampire looked like. Actually…unless I'm mistaken…you're a mirror image of the man, except younger."

Seamus seemed positively overjoyed at hearing this, and was grinning through the rest of the lesson, which unfortunately, didn't seem to last very long. When the ball rang what seemed five minutes later, the students piled out of the classroom miserably.

Lunch passed fairly quickly as well, quickly, but not without its happenings.

Harry, Hermione, Draco and Ginny had just eaten their dinner and were sitting under the tree near the lake, Harry in Draco's arms. Harry and Draco were smiling tiredly, half listening to the girls' conversation, and half daydreaming. They were rudely interrupted by a few horrible sniggers, however. The boys opened their eyes and to Draco's horror, saw Millicent Bullstrode, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, and a few other Slytherin idiots Harry didn't recognise.

"Oh…hello," Draco greeted.

"Hello Draco!" a stringy sixth year boy spat. "Are you enjoying your time with the Gryffindors?"

"Theodore!" Draco warned, but the Slytherin pulled his wand from his robe in a swift movement and pointed it at Draco's neck.

"How dare you use my name you little rat?"

"Strange how I'm not the one who's living in a hole!"

"Your father is very upset Draco!" Millicent informed him in an almost friendly voice. "He's tortured several of your house elves into insanity."

"Typical of him really isn't it? And he actually expected me to grow up like he has?"

"He doesn't want you anymore. The only reason you're still a Malfoy is your mother."

Draco sighed exasperatedly.

"Anyway, what do you all want?"

"Nothing much Draco, just your life."

"You are kidding me right? And stop being such a drama queen!"

"With Dumbldore here?" Harry laughed. "Most Slytherins must be dumber than I originally thought."

"We don't mind taking you too Potter!" Pansy whispered pointing her wand at Harry.

Harry stood up, as did Draco, Ginny and Hermione. Each took pointed their wand at one of the people in the group, but there were too many.

More Slytherins arrived.

"I think you're outnumbered," Theodore said, smiling wickedly.

"Is that so?" Harry whispered, his green eyes not on Theodore, but on a group of wizards and witches behind the Slytherin group…the DA. Dean Thomas, Seamus, Padma and Parvati Patil, Ernie Macmillan, Susan Bones and a few other members had their wands pointed at members of the opposing group, the four couldn't.

"You know Harry," Ernie spoke, "I think they're wrong. Don't you?"

A few people from the Slytherin group turned to look at the DA members, but Theodore, Pansy and Millicent kept their wands on Harry, Draco, Hermione and Ginny.

"This isn't the last," Theodore snarled, lowering his wand and beckoning the others to follow him back up to the castle.

"Good timing," Draco whispered sarcastically.

"The Patil sisters saw the group of Slytherins heading towards you and found the rest of us," Ernie explained. "I think it might be a good idea to resurrect the DA, don't you Harry?"

"He's right Harry!" Hermione said.

"Yeah, it would be a good idea, but I've a feeling they'll know where we're training. We can't use the Room of Requirement."

"Well where are we going to practice?" Ernie asked.

"I have one place in mind, though it will bring back awful memories from one member and terrify the rest. Plus there's the problem of getting back out."

Everyone sat patiently, waiting for the answer. Draco had a smile on face that said I know where he's talking about. Isn't it obvious?

"The Chamber of Secrets."

"You must be crazy!" Ginny hissed. "No way will I go down there."

"Well I could go down there myself, and make it look different. Tidy it up a bit, get rid of the snake skin, the skeletons, perhaps I'll get rid of the Slytherin statues."

"Fine. As long as it looks nothing like it did in my first year I'm in."

Harry agreed and then pecked Draco on the cheek.

"Are you coming to get our books for Transfiguration?" he asked.

Draco nodded and they both said goodbye to Ginny and told Hermione they'd meet her at Transfiguration. They walked up to their room hand in hand. When they arrived in their rooms, a little, brown owl was sat on the window ledge. Harry ran over to it and untied a letter addressed to him from Mrs. Weasley.

_Harry_

_Arthur and I would like to congratulate you on your new partner and would also like to apologise for Ronald's behaviour._

_We are so happy you've found someone, but unfortunately we must tell you this: Draco was reported to have been sneaking around a manor that You-Know-Who is alleged to reside in at the current time._

_Again, congratulations!_

_Molly_

Harry quickly folded the letter up and shoved it in his pocket. He pulled his Potions, Charms and DADA books out of his bag and put his transfiguration book in. Draco did the same, and they left for the classroom.

It was finally time for Duelling, and McGonagall told her class to go to the lake's shores. Harry, Draco, Hermione and the other Gryffindors arrived at the lake along with several Ravenclaws, Hufflepuff and Slytherins. Theodore was sat next to the waters, running his hand through the clear liquid. He stood when he caught sight of Draco, but Remus arrived.

"Good afternoon everyone. As most of you know, I'm professor Lupin. But don't bother calling me that, you can call me Remus. I'm here to teach you how to duel properly. We'll start with the basics to day. I want you all to choose a partner."

Harry and Draco instantly closed the small gap between them, and Hermione joined the new girl, Mary. Saato and Pheenix stepped closer and joined Harry and Draco, and Hermione and Mary. Harry smiled at Saato, but his eyes trailed down the Japanese boy's left arm, and saw his hand was latched on to Pheenix's.

Harry opened his mouth to sat congratulations, but Remus started speaking again.

"Now, I want you all to cast the Expelliarmus charm on one another. You may take it in turns if you wish, but you must disarm your partner at least three times."

Shouts of 'EXPELIARMUS' rang through the grounds, and several wands were thrown up into the air. Harry cast his on Draco successfully, and Draco's wand landed an inch from the water. Draco summoned it to him and the two tried again, until both had disarmed the other three times. When everyone was done, Remus spoke.

"Now, I'd like a volunteer pair. Harry? Draco? Will you come here please?"

Harry and Draco stepped up to Remus.

"I'd like you both to do a demonstration of a duel. Only simple charms and hexes please, no damaging spells."

Harry and Draco nodded, took a duelling stance, and bowed.

"Rictusempra!" Harry roared, and a jet of silver light hit Draco in the stomach and he doubled up wheezing.

But only after Draco yelled "Tarantallegra!"

Harry's legs had begun to jerk around out of control in a kind of quickstep. He managed, though, to cast "Finite Incantatem!" and his legs stopped. He finished the duel with an "Expelliarmus!"

Draco's wand landed on the lake, and Harry summoned it back to him, cast the finishing spell on Draco, and threw him his wand.

"Very good! Very good! Ten points to your houses!

"An excellent spell to use if you're hit by a jinx such as Tarantallegra is Finite Incantatem. As you just saw, Finite Incantatem is a spell used to cancel another spell. I would like you all to practice this spell for homework, but first I'll teach you spells that can be cancelled by it."

The rest of the lesson was spent practicing those spells. Harry and Draco received fifteen more points for their houses. Harry actually felt quite upset when the lesson ended.

Harry and Draco left the lake and walked hand in hand to their room. Harry flopped down on the bed from exhaustion, and Draco lay down next to him.

"Today went well," Draco managed through a yawn.

"Could've been better!"

Could've been worse."

Harry looked at Draco and laughed.

"True."

"You know what would make this day better?"

Harry just raised his eyebrows.

Draco climbed on top of him, and gently pressed his lips against Harry. His hands, which were supporting his weight, slowly moved to Harry's neck, and then to the sides of his face. He ran his tongue on Harry's bottom lip, earning a shiver from the younger boy. Entrance was granted and Draco's tongue slithered into Harry's mouth. Harry's tongue caressed Draco's. The blonde pulled away.

Harry thought he had done something to upset Draco, but sighed quietly as Draco started pulling Harry's robe off and started undoing his shirt buttons. Draco was straddling Harry's hips, and felt something poking into him.

"Don't worry Harry, we'll get there!"

Harry groaned, and Draco leaned down and planted kisses on Harry's pale chest. He continued to the left nipple, and kissed the bud. Harry shivered.

"You cruel boy!"

"Cruel but sexy eh Harry?"

"Please Draco."

"If you insist."

Draco shifted his body so he was sitting on Harry's knees, and unzipped his leather trousers, revealing Harry's black silk boxers, which were currently feeling quite tight on him. Draco smiled and pulled the boxers and pants down to reveal Harry's erection. He looked at the younger boy.

"Are you sure about this Harry?" he asked.

"Yes! God yes."

Draco lowered his mouth, and kissed the head of Harry's erection, then took it in his mouth. He waited for three seconds to get used to the feeling of Harry in his mouth. When he was ready, he slowly started licking.

"Oh…Draco…" Harry moaned.

The blonde smiled and started sucking, causing Harry to writhe in pleasure. As he licked the underside of Harry's erection, Draco closed his eyes and sucked harder. Harry shuddered.

"Draco!"

Harry's hands moved into Draco's hair, and caressed it. Draco sucked even harder, and with one more shudder, Harry came into his mouth. Draco swallowed the sweet liquid, then moved up to Harry's face and kissed him.

"Do you want to leave it there?" he asked.

"Draco…" Harry panted. "I want you inside me. Please?"

Draco answered with another kiss and undressed himself. When he was done, he slowly lifted Harry's legs up and pushed a finger inside him carefully. He felt a ring of muscle tighten around him, and heard Harry gasp in pain.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. It just feels new that's all."

Draco nodded and slowly pushed another finger in, then another. He scissored his fingers and then pulled them out. Still holding Harry's legs up, he positioned himself at his entrance. He pushed his hips forward. Again, he felt the ring tighten.

"Draco, wait?"

"Sure."

Harry relaxed the muscle and nodded his head for Draco to continue. Draco sucked in a breath and started to thrust his hips in and out of Harry, each thrust burying him deeper inside the Gryffindor. After three or four thrusts, Draco's erection touched Harry's sweet spot, causing them both to moan loudly.

"Harry…so tight…"

"Do that again?"

Draco simply thrust harder at the spot, and Harry came all over his stomach, mixing with sweat. The feeling of the ring contracting and releasing on him made Draco come inside of Harry, screaming his name in ecstasy. The blonde gave in and fell softly on Harry's sticky stomach.

"Have you…have you ever done that before?" Draco panted.

Harry shook his head. "You?"

"No."

"I'm glad it was you."

"That do you mean?"

"I'm glad you took my virginity."

Draco smiled and pulled himself out of Harry. He sat up, pulled his wand out of his discarded robe pocket and used a cleaning spell on them both. He then climbed back on the bed and under the covers, and both he and Harry fell asleep.

Harry awoke at eight o'clock that night. As his eyelids slowly opened, he felt a grip on his waist tighten. He looked down and saw Draco's pale arm wrapped comfortably around his waist. He laughed and then slowly pulled himself out of bed. Harry walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a black polo neck jumper, and cotton pants, along with a white t-shirt. He looked around for some boxers, but couldn't find any that he wanted so just pulled on some blue ones.

When he was dressed, Harry pulled some parchment from his bag, and sat at a desk in the living room and wrote a letter to Draco, saying he was in the Chamber and he would be back by ten.

Waste of time.

Pale arms once again wrapped around Harry's waist. Warm breathe tickled Harry's ear.

"Draco!" Harry said in surprise. "I was just about to leave."

"Chamber of Secrets?"

"Yeah."

"Can I come?"

"Sure, just…get dressed first ok?"

Draco kissed Harry's cheek.

"Obviously."

"I'll meet you outside the abandoned girls' toilet on the second floor."

"See you there."

As Draco's arms left his waist, Harry stood up and left for the second floor. On the way, he thought about recent events, about Draco, about the Dementors, and about Sirius.

Harry's heart plunged all the way to his stomach. He hadn't thought about Sirius in a long time, his mind was on Draco all the time.

_Oh Sirius,_ Harry thought, _I'm so sorry!_

'Don't be!'

Harry stopped walking. A whisper echoed through the corridor, yet Harry could make no sense of it.

"Sirius?"

Nothing.

Sirius?" Harry spoke louder this time, hoping for Sirius to answer.

"Harry?"

Harry slowly turned around and saw Hermione with her head poking around a wall.

"Harry, are you alright?"

"Yeah. I was just off to the Chamber of Secrets."

"Mind if I come with you?"

"Of course not. Draco's meeting us in Myrtle's bathroom."

"Haven't you heard? She lives in the dungeons now. I don't know why, something to do with the Baron…eww!"

Harry laughed and started walking towards the bathroom again. When they finally arrived, Harry searched for the right sink and waited for Draco to arrive. When he did, Harry squinted at the snake, and hissed, "Open up!"

The tap glowed with a brilliant white light and began to spin. The sink sank right out of sight, leaving the large pipe exposed.

Harry jumped down the pipe, followed by Hermione who was followed by Draco. As the tunnel twisted and turned, the group hit the walls of the pipe with thuds. Just as Draco started to feel sick, the tunnel levelled out and opened into the Chamber.

"Get your Evanesco spells ready," Hermione muttered, as she looked at all the animal skeletons on the floor.

Well, that was fun! Sorry if the lemon was bit rubbish. Anyway, please review?

Thanks: Ecovyen, Forensic Puppy, casuconsulto42, theTigersFire, and Master-of-Wind for reviewing, and to Daphne for helping me with Harry's clothes! Thank you all of you!


End file.
